


Sólo tú, John

by lenayuri



Series: The Detective and his Blogger (johnlock) [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Ficlet, Fingerfucking, First Time, Floor Sex, Fluff, Food Sex, Half-Dressed Sex, Implied Mpreg, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Potterlock, Public Sex, Rimming, Role-Playing Game, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Wall Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En cada vida, momento, universo, siempre es John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abrazo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/gifts).



> ¡Oh~! Son muchas etiquetas, ¿verdad? Pues sí; lo que pasa es que este fanfic(?) - que no es fanfic como tal - es una serie de 30 ficlets única y exclusivamente Johnlock. ¿La temática? Smut, obvio.
> 
> Así, dicho eso, **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS T'HY'LA!** \- sé que aún no es, pero este es uno de tus regalos ~~pronto más noticias~~ ; por lo tanto, todos estos ficlets son para ti. ¡Disfrútalos!
> 
>  **Actualización:** Serán cinco ficlets por día.  
>  **Línea temporal:** Ningún ficlet tiene relación uno con otro, así que si en uno hablo sobre potterlock y al siguiente sobre omegaverso, **_es normal_**.
> 
>  **NOTA** : sólo el primer capítulo será publicado en FFnet; el trabajo completo será actualizado aquí ("nada de contenido MA", ¿recuerdan?).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sabe que no debe presionar a Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer ficlet y está lleno de romance y cursilerías~ al menos están desnudos.

John conocía de sobra a Sherlock como para saber que cuando el detective decía ‘no’, significaba exactamente eso y no había forma en el mundo de hacerlo cambiar de opinión y a pesar de no estar completamente satisfecho con algunas de las acciones de su compañero, nunca iría en contra de sus deseos.

Aunque eso significase mantener el contacto físico entre ellos al mínimo.

El médico sabía que cualquier actitud que se inclinara a catalogarse como _amorosa_ estaba fuera de discusión con Sherlock, por ello se contentaba con cualquier acto, por más mínimo que fuese, que ocurría ocasionalmente entre ellos.

John se desentendía de los roces casuales de Sherlock cuando espiaba por sobre su hombro; ignoraba el aliento cálido que a veces rozaba sus orejas cuando estaba “dormido”; hacía que no notaba las miradas intensas que el detective enviaba a su dirección cuando creía que nadie más lo veía – sobre todo cuando salía del baño con tan solo su albornoz cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

Tal vez John no tenía la cantidad _normal_ de caricias que cualquier pareja gozaba; pero él tenía a Sherlock, y tener al detective era más que suficiente para él.

Por eso, cuando esa noche sintió el colchón de la cama hundirse, con un par de manos traviesas acariciando aquí y allá sobre su piel desnuda, John supo que la espera había valido la pena.

Fue una de las primeras veces que Sherlock emprendía algo por su propio pie; comenzó con un beso en el cuello, que rápidamente se volvió un beso hambriento que les dejó respirando con rapidez. Fue la primera vez que John admiró el sonrojo en el rostro siempre estoico del detective y procuró grabárselo en la memoria para futuras referencias.

Esa noche sólo hubo besos y John no podía pensar en nada mejor que eso. Y cuando Sherlock se acurrucó torpemente entre los brazos del médico, haciendo que sus pieles desnudas se rozaran, logrando que a John le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda, el rubio sonrió.

Esperaba que esa no fuese la única vez que Sherlock diera el primer paso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer; los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos. :D


	2. Besos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John ama besar a Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adv. Este ficlet contiene omegaverso y mpreg implícito ~~espero que Sherlock no se me haya ido medio OoC~~.

John se despertó con la sensación de ser vigilado. Y aunque tal vez se había vuelto un poco paranoico debido a lo que vivió en la guerra, y con lo vivido tras la falsa muerte de Sherlock, John se despertó con brusquedad, sentándose en el colchón de su cama, no sin antes meter la mano bajo la almohada buscando su revólver y colocarse en posición de defensa.

Un ligero gruñido a su derecha le hizo prestar atención a la otra presencia en su habitación; John aflojó el firme y casi doloroso agarre de su arma de fuego y se cruzó de brazos – posición que claramente daba a entender que _estaba esperando una respuesta_.

Sherlock dejó de recargarse de la pared y se acercó a John, quien seguía con el ceño fruncido. En cualquier otro escenario, ver a John irradiar esa aura amenazante le habría puesto los pelos de punta a cualquiera en esa habitación, pero Sherlock no era ni _cualquiera_ , ni una persona _normal_. Además, el detective sabía que John _nunca_ lo lastimaría.

Las mordidas en su cuello eran un caso totalmente aparte.

John, desnudo bajo la sábana de la cama, observó casi cual predador a su presa el modo sinuoso con el que el detective se acercaba poco a poco a su cama, deteniéndose únicamente cuando estuvo frente a él, con nada más puesto que su nuevo albornoz color vino, el cual resaltaba _enormemente_ su palidez.

John tragó cuando sus manos traicioneras se movieron hasta llegar al precario nudo que mantenía cerrado el batín, aunque no pudo evitar gruñir de placer al notar que Sherlock no traía nada debajo.

El médico llevó las manos hasta el estómago aún firme de Sherlock y colocó un beso en su piel desnuda, deleitándose de la suavidad y calidez que desprendía.

—Eres hermoso— murmuró John mientras colocaba más besos por su piel. La mano de Sherlock se cerró contra su cabello y John alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con la mirada del detective.

Sherlock, aunque su rostro lucía tan serio como siempre, tenía un muy coqueto rubor adornándole las mejillas —Eres consciente de que hablarle es absurdo, ¿verdad?

John sonrió, jalando a Sherlock contra él hasta que el detective quedó sentado en el regazo del médico —Lo sé, Sherlock, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Sherlock bufó.

—Además— siguió el médico —¿es algo malo ser feliz por tener una familia?— Sherlock no le respondió, en cambio, besó con pasión a John y el médico supo que el detective también era feliz con la situación.

John no podía esperar para tener a un pequeño hijo, o tal vez una hija, corriendo por el 221B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos~ :D


	3. Primera vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente, estaba nervioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de **potterlock** en este ficlet. :D
> 
> Raven!Sherlock y a John lo dejé a su imaginación (y es que olvidé el headcanon de t'hy'la ~~disculpa a tu t'hy'la fail~~.

John estaba nervioso y, aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente, Sherlock también estaba alterado. No era algo que quisiera ir diciendo en voz alta por ahí, mucho menos a John, quien ya estaba terminando de quitarse el uniforme.

Sherlock notó los lentos movimientos de John al deshacerse de su corbata, así como la parsimonia con la que deshacía uno a uno los botones de su camisa. El Ravenclaw encontró todas y cada una de las acciones de John perfectas.

John era esa parte que él nunca sería, era totalmente lo opuesto a él y aún así, era todo lo que Sherlock podría pedir. De hecho, era _mucho más_ de lo que alguna vez pudiese haber soñado con tener.

El mago observó a John deshacerse de toda su ropa, menos de sus pantaloncillos, y luego darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a Sherlock quien aún estaba vestido. John ladeó la cabeza y, tras unos segundos, sonrió conocedor.

A veces Sherlock se preguntaba si John sabía legeremancia porque, en ocasiones como esa, le bastaba sólo una mirada para saber lo que el Ravenclaw pensaba, o cómo se sentía o lo que quería. Era ridículamente cursi, pero John conocía todo de él con sólo una mirada.

John comenzó a acercarse y Sherlock – que aún seguía afianzado al piso, como si le hubiesen lanzado un _Petrificus Totalus_ , comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

Tal vez aún no estaba listo; tal vez necesitaba de un par de días, tal vez meses más antes de poder dar el siguiente paso con John – independientemente de que él, Sherlock, había sido quien le propuso al otro avanzar de simples besos a una relación física real.

Cuando sintió que su cerebro estaba a punto de tener un corto circuito, por decirlo de alguna forma, John tomó una de sus manos y depositó un ligero beso sobre sus labios.

Sintiendo su aliento cálido, Sherlock sintió que todo el miedo anterior desapareció.

Se dejó llevar hasta la cama con dosel que la Sala de los Menesteres gratamente les otorgó y se dejó llevar por las manos de John; esas manos que parecían llevarse lejos, muy lejos, el temor de esa primera vez. Sherlock suspiró, sabiendo que era la decisión correcta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer~ los comentarios siempre son apreciados.


	4. Castigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock está _castigado_ y decide jugar sucio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~Deberían prohibirme escribir mini-resúmenes~~ ¡Hablemos de **masturbación**! ¡Oh, sí!

John estaba siendo ridículamente obtuso; llegando a tal grado de ignorar al detective a un nivel que no había llegado antes. Claro que nunca antes el detective había utilizado algo de John para experimentar, específicamente un par de sus más preciados – y horribles, a opinión de Sherlock – suéteres con adornos extraños.

Eso le había conseguido al detective una muy bien aplicada ley del hielo por parte de John y un veto de sexo sin posible fecha de reivindicación. Y Sherlock ya había probado _varias_ tácticas de seducción hacia su compañero; las cuales parecían rebotar en un muro impenetrable llamado John Hamish Watson.

Y Sherlock estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia – y de su aguante.

Esperó hasta que escuchó a John entrar en el cuarto de baño para sentarse en su sofá y entrar en modo _Palacio Mental_ hasta que John volviera a la sala. Un par de minutos después, el aroma al champú de John inundó su nariz y le tomó todo su control el no abrir los ojos para deleitarse con la vista de John recién bañado.

Escuchó sus pasos ir a la cocina, el movimiento de tazas y el bote de té, el agua hirviendo y el tintineo de la cuchara de John al prepararse su bebida al gusto. Notó el sonido de la preparación de una segunda taza y luego, los pasos de John se dirigieron de vuelta a la sala. Acercándose a su propio sofá, John se dejó caer sin gracia en el asiento, no sin antes haber colocado ambas tazas en la mesita.

John tomó un par de periódicos, dispuesto a dejar que Sherlock se concentrara en su mente, mientras él buscaba algo interesante para el detective. No iba a dejar que Sherlock notara lo caliente que estaba; se suponía que estaba castigándolo por haber quemado sus suéteres con ácido.

Aunque sentía su autocontrol flaquear cada vez que estaba cerca de Sherlock.

Se concentró, entonces, en su tarea de buscar cualquier cosa para entretenerse, lo que provocó que perdiera de foco su alrededor, permitiéndole a Sherlock acercarse sigilosamente a él, rodeando el sofá de John hasta meter sus manos en su albornoz. John saltó debido a las manos frías de Sherlock contra su piel desnuda y no pudo evitar gemir.

¡Es que no era de piedra!

—Sherlock— llamó con firmeza, aunque el suspiro que le siguió le arrebató cualquier tono autoritario que pudo haber conseguido —¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

Sherlock bufó y le mordió la oreja, susurrando con esa voz de barítono que le erizaba todo a John —¿Tienes que hacer una pregunta tan obvia, _John_?

La mano de Sherlock tomó el pene de John con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle saltar, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, alternando la velocidad y besando a John en el cuello, mordiendo ocasionalmente su piel sensible, y murmurando todas y cada una de las cosas que quería que el médico le hiciera.

John, al llevar tanto tiempo sin tocar a Sherlock o tocarse él mismo, no tardó mucho tiempo en manchar con su semen caliente el interior de su batín, así como la mano del detective – mano que se movió hasta la boca ansiosa del detective, lamiendo tan eróticamente sus dedos que John no pudo hacer nada más que correr con Sherlock hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo, decidido a levantarle el castigo a Sherlock, perdonarle por haber usado sus cosas en sus experimentos y hacerle gritar su nombre hasta dejarlo afónico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por esos comentarios _**QUE SÉ**_ van a dejarme~ :D


	5. Aburrido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock está aburrido y John planea hacer algo al respecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk dirty to me(?) - es tiempo de un _blow job_ (aka, mamada - se escucha tan crudo en español).
> 
> Este es el último del día de hoy, pero no se preocupen, mañana habrá otros cinco ficlets más. :D

Sherlock había estado aburrido toda la semana y a pesar de los intentos de John para animarlo, llegando al límite, incluso, de decirle que podía disparar todo lo que quisiera a la pared, nada parecía mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Lo que daba como resultado que el humor de John tampoco fuese el mejor.

Sabía que Sherlock era, entre otras cosas, una persona _especial_ ; que tenía que tratarse con sumo cuidado para evitar cualquier salto extraño en la actitud del detective – aunque esa misma extrañeza lo volviera un ser único e invaluable. John nunca lo cambiaría, aunque en ese momento estaba muy tentado a cambiar de opinión.

El detective estaba acostado en su sofá favorito, usando uno de los posa brazos como almohada, con sus pies colgando. Era una posición extraña y John podía decir con facilidad que no era muy ergonómica tampoco, pero el detective no era muy normal tampoco.

John se paró frente a él y se aclaró la garganta —No has comido en tres semanas, Sherlock, ya es tiempo de que comas.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Sherlock asintió con un sonido parecido a “hmm”.

John se movió al pasillo para pedir comida china y volvió a la sala. El médico observó atentamente al detective, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada hasta posarse en su entrepierna. La ceja de John se arqueó ante la sorpresa que esa parte de la anatomía de Sherlock le había causado.

Sherlock tenía una erección.

Y no es que fuese algo extraño; de hecho su relación había dejado de ser meramente platónica a algo totalmente sexual, pero nunca había visto a Sherlock tener una erección fuera de la habitación. Siempre tenía un férreo control sobre sí, que era una vista única.

John no quería interrumpir a Sherlock y sacarlo de su palacio mental, pero la curiosidad sobre lo que el detective estaba pensando era un incentivo aún mayor – y mejor.

—Sherlock— murmuró suavemente en el oído del detective, esperando que la ligera interrupción sirviera para amainar su molestia. El médico notó el largo suspiro de Sherlock y supo que estaba saliendo de su mente. Esperó un par de segundos hasta que el detective abrió los ojos —Tienes una erección— soltó sin más.

La ceja de Sherlock se arqueó y bajó su vista hasta que notó a lo que John se estaba refiriendo. No había creído que _visitar_ la habitación de John, en su palacio mental, tuviera tal… resultado inesperado.

Había sido interesante, desde luego, pero era mucho mejor tener al John real frente a él, mirándole con tal intensidad que era imposible para él ignorar el deseo y la lujuria en esos ojos azules.

Una mirada bastó para que John ayudara a Sherlock a sentarse correctamente en el sofá, despojarlo de su ropa y meter la erección del detective en su boca. Los movimientos fueron suaves al principio, permitiéndole a John saborear toda la extensión de Sherlock, escuchando sus ligeros jadeos – esos que el detective creía no hacer – y jugar con su lengua.

Cuando la mano de Sherlock tomó con fuerza un mechón de su cabello, supo que debía acelerar sus movimientos. El médico jugueteó con los testículos de Sherlock hasta que éstos se tensaron, notando que la mano libre del detective se apretaba al posa brazos del sofá, provocando que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos por la fuerza con la que se sujetaba y con un par de movimientos más, Sherlock eyaculó en su boca.

John tragó todo su semen caliente y limpió con su lengua toda la extensión de Sherlock, regocijándose de la vista de _su_ detective lánguido en el sofá. Sherlock le miró con deseo renovado y John oró porque la comida para llevar que había pedido se tardara un poco más de lo normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer; sigo esperando sus comentarios. XD


	6. Desvestido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John ama todo lo que Sherlock viste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Conocen la " _Ley de Murphy_ "? Pues hoy el muy HdP me la aplicó... por eso vengo _muy_ retrasada en cuanto a la actualización... además, esperaré 30 minutos entre cada uno de los cinco ficlets del día de hoy.
> 
> Una disculpa enorme.

John no era tonto, aunque a veces lo parecía. Se había dado cuenta de que Sherlock, tras escuchar _no muy sutilmente_ una conversación entre Greg y él, donde casualmente hablaron de lo bien que ambos hermanos Holmes lucían en sus elegantes trajes, no había dejado de usar – ni siquiera en temporada baja de casos – dichos trajes.

Lo que ya tenía un poco harto a John.

Y no porque ya no le gustaran, al contrario; pero a John también le gustaba ver a Sherlock con otro tipo de ropa, o en su albornoz o cuando únicamente usaba una sábana para cubrir su desnudez. John amaba todos y cada uno de los atuendos del detective.

Por ello es que había atacado al detective por la espalda mientras éste se entretenía en su portátil; Sherlock pudo o bien haberlo notado, o haber ignorado que John se aproximaba, porque no opuso resistencia ante el asalto.

John ató las muñecas de Sherlock a los costados de la silla con la cinta de su propio albornoz, cuidando de no lastimarlo o provocarle alguna lesión, alejando un poco la silla del escritorio y parándose frente a Sherlock quien le observaba fijamente. Y John notó, por fin, que su actitud era algo que Sherlock esperaba.

 _Si será cabrón_.

Ignorando el hecho de que, una vez más, había sido manipulado por Sherlock, se acercó hasta besar al detective, deslizando una de sus manos por su cabello, concentrando la mano que seguía libre por los botones de su camisa púrpura.

John estaría condenado al infierno si negara la lujuria que sentía cuando desvestía al detective, así fuese deslizar una sábana, pero en ese momento, desprender uno a uno los botones de su camisa era una visión sumamente erótica para el médico.

Y sentir a Sherlock gemir mientras devoraba su cuello, deslizando su lengua por toda la extensión de piel pálida hasta llegar sus tetillas era su señal para hacer _enloquecer_ al detective. Porque John le enseñaría a Sherlock que no le importaba lo que usara, siempre y cuando fuese él el único en desvestirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer~ y no se olviden de comentar. O3O


	7. Vínculo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock actúa precipitadamente y ahora sufre las consecuencias de sus actos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veamos, este ficlet tiene sorpresas:
> 
> *primero: **son cerca de mil palabras** ; yo sé, no se lo esperaban... yo tampoco, pero estos niños se escriben solos y no puedo decirles que no... soy una " _madre_ " muy consentidora;
> 
> *segundo: **Potterlock** ; no había sido la idea original, pero el prompt sólo decía "semi-desnudo" y yo aquí medio desnudé a John varias veces... ~~aunque también casi lo asesino~~
> 
> *tercero: **Sherlock como Inefable** , o al menos, en el pasado. ¿Les gusta la idea? Porque tengo un longfic potterlock cocinándose, ¿qué dicen?
> 
> Y ya, los dejo leer a gusto. ;)

Sherlock, que recordara, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida como en ese momento. Nunca.

Ni siquiera cuando encontró a su hermano besándose con Lestrade hace un par de meses; o cuando se había escapado de la escuela, a los nueve años, y su madre tuvo que ir a la oficina de su profesora para recibir la queja; vamos, ni siquiera se sintió avergonzado cuando tuvo su primera y _fastidiosa_ erección en su adolescencia – y le bastó con una vez, para decidir reprimir esa innecesaria, hasta ese momento, reacción de su cuerpo.

Porque nunca hubiese imaginado que él, de todas las personas, iba a volver a sentir ese tirón en su entrepierna únicamente por haber visto a su compañero de apartamento parcialmente desnudo. Y no era la primera vez, pero Sherlock se dio cuenta de que ahora era más sensible a John, más receptivo a su presencia y a todo lo que hacía o decía.

Era ridículo, pero el detective sabía la razón detrás de toda esa sensiblera de su cuerpo: todo era culpa del vínculo entre ellos.

Había salvado a John de una muerte segura hace no más de tres meses gracias a un ritual de sangre que había encontrado en los registros _prohibidos_ del Departamento de Misterios, cuando fue Inefable – trabajo que no le indujo la suficiente emoción, por lo que decidió dejarlo unos años después. El libro no había sido material interesante, por lo que Sherlock lo descartó rápidamente, sin detenerse a leer los _peligrosos efectos secundarios_ de los que tampoco se sabía mucho, si es que alguien llegaba a usarlo – mucho más peligroso cuando se usaba en _otra_ persona.

Sherlock no lo sabía, y cuando su mente registró que John tenía, al menos, dos minutos de vida y que no iba a poder llevarlo al hospital a tiempo sin escindirlo o acelerar su muerte, decidió mandar todo el Estatuto del Secreto al carajo y salvar a su compañero, a su amigo, a la única persona que era importante en su vida y, si se arriesgaba a admitirlo, a la única persona que amaba y amaría por el resto de su vida.

El resultado fue obvio. John no murió; despertó entre los brazos de un muy cansado Sherlock – quien sufría de un severo desgaste físico, tanto por la cantidad de sangre usada para formar las runas necesarias en la piel de John como por la cantidad de magia usada para sellar dichas runas.

John había llevado al detective hasta su apartamento y Sherlock durmió durante los siguientes cinco días, completos, hasta recuperarse. John nunca se dio cuenta de que Sherlock era un mago.

Sherlock aún creía increíble el hecho de que John fuese _tan ciego_.

Así, su vida siguió de forma _normal_ ; al menos John seguía igual, pues Sherlock ya comenzaba a sentir las consecuencias de sus actos.

No iba a negar que lo que fuese que había ocurrido con sus almas, por así decirlo, había afectado más al mago que a John, y Sherlock había decidido dejarlo así. Sin embargo, todo su esfuerzo se había ido al carajo cuando su mirada comenzó a seguir con mayor intensidad al médico.

Porque si antes ya lo notaba, ahora se había ido hasta el extremo de _acosar_ cada uno de sus movimientos. Desde la forma en la que preparaba té hasta el modo, lento pero seguro, de teclear en su laptop. Cada gesto, palabra, tono, modo de andar, su risa, todo lo que John era se había vuelto el centro de Sherlock.

Y ahora su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma sexual hacia John.

No le molestaba, de hecho, era interesante; el problema era que las reacciones físicas eran más difíciles de ocultar que las mentales. John no podía, _no debía_ notar su erección.

Pero John había sido más rápido y antes de que pudiese abandonar la habitación, agarró a Sherlock de su brazo, instándole a que se quedara, a enfrentarlo, a mirarle a los ojos y notar la intensidad en esos ojos azules y darse cuenta de que _John sabía_.

Sherlock frunció el ceño ligeramente y John sonrió, colocando la mano libre sobre su cadera, justo por encima del resorte de su ropa interior – la única prenda que utilizaba, de hecho.

—Sé lo que hiciste— soltó de pronto, sin mayor ceremonia que centrarse en los ojos de Sherlock, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía con su mirada —a pesar de que esperaba una explicación, no fue difícil para mí encontrar las respuestas que buscaba— John soltó a Sherlock y entrelazó sus manos —Soy un squib.

Sherlock no sabía qué pensar. John le permitió ver sus recuerdos y el detective así lo hizo – de la forma más gentil que pudo para no lastimar la mente de _su_ John. Cuando terminó, John instó a Sherlock a sentarse, aprovechando el momento para ir a su habitación a buscar un libro.

Un viejo libro de runas y rituales catalogados como _oscuros_ que había estado en su familia por generaciones, libro que fuera suyo por derecho, una forma en la que él podía usar magia sin necesidad de una varita. Las runas eran, después de todo, una forma de canalizar las emociones del _grabador_ , tuviese su magia libre o no.

Sherlock lo leyó, de principio a fin, encontrando que ese era, de hecho, el libro original del que leyó con los Inefables. John esperó pacientemente a que el detective terminara, preparando un par de tazas de té y vistiendo sólo el pantalón de su pijama.

Cuando Sherlock terminó, preguntó —¿Cómo?

—Desperté con runas dibujadas en mi cuerpo, Sherlock— dijo, usando la mirada que el detective siempre usaba cuando habían una pregunta obvia e idiota —puede que sea un squib, pero sé cuando alguien se agota mágicamente y tú, _señor no duermo porque es innecesario_ , dormiste como tronco por cinco días. Además— puso su mano sobre el corazón de Sherlock, tomando una de las del detective y colocándola sobre su propio corazón —el vínculo es fuerte, incluso si no soy mágico totalmente.

La sonrisa de John fue todo lo que Sherlock necesitó para saber que ese vínculo, creado por accidente o tejido por el destino, era perfecto para ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi pequeño bebé es feliz T3T - lamento haber hecho a John un squib *se va antes de que le tiren de piedras*
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios~


End file.
